song fics madness
by TheyDidntPutMeInTheMix91
Summary: these are a lot of songs that i have heardwatched and think they go along great with Luke and Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

This is a on going song fic but there is not just one song.

This song is both luke and lorelai's feelings about eachother. this song takes place while they are together and before.

no i dont own anything. reveiws would be nice too

**B5**** - All I Do**

Wassup  
How you doin?  
I've been seeing you from across the room  
And you know, I just need your attention for a few minutes  
Is that cool with you?  
Yeah? Ight  
Check it  
Listen

I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bell starts to ring  
An angel starts to say "hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you gonna do"  
Hey little girl  
I love you so  
(whoa whoa)

All I do is think of you  
Day and Night (that's all I do)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time

I begin to take the long way home  
Just so I can be alone  
To think of how to say  
That my heart is here to stay  
Hey I'm in love with you  
I think the world of you  
So won't you please, please be mine  
I want...

All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (all the time every night and day)  
I can't get you out my mind (my mind)  
Think about (think about you all the time)  
All the time

(Uh)You know what girl?  
I'm in love  
I can say it, yea I ain't scared I,I,I'm in love  
People tell me I'm too young to be in love  
I know what I'm feeling  
And this is real  
I dont know what it is  
But I cant stop thinking about you

I think about you all the time  
All I do is think of you (baby)  
Day and night (day and night baby ohh)  
I can't get you out my mind (I can't get you out, I dont want you out, I just want you in my life..)  
Think about  
All I do is think of you (All I do is think, about you day and night I can't even sleep)  
Day and night (without you in my life)  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (all the time)  
All the time

All I do is think of you  
Morning when I rise, when I sleep at night  
Day and night  
I can't get you off my mind (I can't get you out... my mind)  
All I do is think of you (ohhh)  
Day and night  
I can't get you out my mind (I don't want to)  
Think about (everything in my life)  
All the time


	2. little moments

Yet again I don't own anything.

**Brad Paisley**** - Little Moments**

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red  
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that

That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

When she's layin on my shoulder  
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that


	3. listen to your heart

This song is based right before the break up.

**D.H.T.**** - Listen To Your Heart**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye


	4. stay with me

This is Luke's feelings.

**Josh Gracin**** - Stay With Me**

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait

(Chorus)  
(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare   
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

(Chorus)  
(Baby) So why dont you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket

(Chorus)

Stay with me


	5. one of these days

**Both of there feelings**

**ONE OF THESE DAYS  
By: Tim McGraw**

Used to chase that boy home from school  
We called him frekled-faced, red-headed fool  
He was different  
He wasn't cool like me  
Sticks and stones didn't break any bones  
But we never left well enough alone  
And one day he ran away from home, you see  
And I passed him as he walked away  
And in his eyes I heard him say

"One of these days you're gonna love me You'll sit down by yourself and think  
About the times you've pushed and shoved me  
And what good friends we might've been  
And then you're gonna sigh a little  
Maybe even cry a little but  
One of these days you're gonna love me"

Patty Sue was a small town beauty  
I took one look at her and had to pull her to me  
Lord knows she should've seen right through me  
When I promised her the world  
But at 17, you only want one thing  
I left her standin' there with my high school ring  
Innocent tears in the pourin' rain  
As I walked away  
And I still see her in my dreams  
And to this day she's whispering

"One of these days you're gonna love me  
You'll sit down by yourself and think  
About the time you turned from me  
And what good friends we might've been  
And then you're gonna sigh a little  
And maybe even cry a little but  
One of these days you're gonna love me"

Now everybody stands up  
The congregation sings  
It's a song of sweet forgiveness  
And as the chorus rings  
The wind blows clear my memory  
The pages start to turn  
Then suddenly I'm singin'  
The moment that I learn

"One of these days I'm gonna love me  
And feel the joy of sweet release  
One of these days, I'll rise above me  
And at last I'll find some peace  
Then I'm gonna smile a little  
Maybe even laugh a little but  
One of these days I'm gonna love me


	6. real fine place to start

**Sara Evans**** - Real Fine Place To Start**

I'm gonna do it darlin':  
I could waste time tryin' the figure it out,  
But i'm jumpin' in anyhow.  
I've never been this far;  
Didn't know love could run so deep:  
didn't know i'd lose this much sleep.

chorus  
Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
spinnin' all night,  
lovin' just who you are:  
sparks flyin' in the dark.  
shootin' out lights, huntin' down dreams,  
figurin' out what love really means:  
baby givin' you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

somethin' is goin' on  
i can't explain but sure can touch:  
it's callin' both of us.  
stronger than any fear or doubt,  
it's changin' everything i see:  
it's changin' you, it's changin' me.

chorus  
holdin' you close, chasin' that moon.  
spinnin' all night,  
lovin' just who you are:  
sparks flyin' in the dark.  
shootin' down lights, runnin' down dreams,  
figurin' out what love really means:  
baby, givin' you my heart,  
is a real fine place to start.

right here, right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time.  
the perfect moment when your skin is next to mine.

yeah, yeah:  
holdin' you close, (holdin' you close)  
chasin' that moon. (chasin' that moon)  
spinnin' all night,  
lovin' just who you are:  
sparks flyin' in the dark.  
shootin' out lights, (shootin' down lights.)  
runnin' down dreams, (runnin' down dreams.)  
figurin' out just what love really means:  
baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place,  
real fine place to start.  
oh yeah.  
oh,oh,oh.


	7. just the girl

**Luke's feelings**

**The Click Five**** - Just The Girl**

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems   
She's the one I'm after

Chorus:  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for


End file.
